


I Love You

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [18]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Episode 70B, Light Spoilers for 70B, M/M, Poetry, Post-Staycation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you.<br/>You do know that,</p><p>don’t you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write a Staycation fic but I wrote this by accident.

I love you.  
You do know that,  
don’t you?

Even this far away,  
my love still stretches out.  
Like a tentacle slithering to wind around  
you and pull you home.  
Or a radio wave, bubbling and electric,  
invisible and powerful.

No matter what time,  
or place or  
plane of existence  
we exist on,  
my love for you will exist within me. 

My love,  
we were separated. With only  
our love to bridge the distance.  
Words,  
letters,  
texts,  
snaps, posts, calls,  
all saying the same thing:  
‘I miss you, my love.’

We were seperated, but now you’re home.  
You’re home to the place where our love lives,  
where it is in the walls, the blankets,  
the pillows, the cupboards,  
the building that surrounds us.  
Our love is our home,  
and now you are home,  
your love is my home once more.


End file.
